This invention relates generally to cutting and/or slitting devices, as are used for opening boxes or cutting cardboard, and more particularly, to an improved device of simple, compact, heavy duty lightweight construction and enabling its throw-away disposal.
Most utility knives are such that they require raw loose blades to be changed out when the blade dulls. This results in the “dulled” blades ending up everywhere and contaminating everything from food to chemical batches to textile and clothing. The raw blades also are a safety hazard even when disposed of in a trash receptacle due to someone having the job of rummaging through the trash looking for something they should not have thrown out.
There is need for an improved utility knife that minimizes, if not eliminates such issues of safety and contamination.
There is need for devices, as referred to above, and in particular, there is need for very low cost such devices which are made to be disposed of without danger, themselves or their components. The device disclosed herein improves over those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,135 and 5,697,157 incorporated herein by reference.